


Sorry I Hit You With a Firework

by Rubi_in_Rust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Shiro, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Multichapter, Mutual Pining, Textfic, Texting, adopted allura, screaming into your pillow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Rubi_in_Rust
Summary: Lance has been obsessed with the band Voltron since he was 14... but getting hit by a firework was not how he imagined meeting his idols. What he thought was a shock-induced hallucination of Shiro from Voltron carrying him to the hospital, ends with his hero's number in his phone, and the two strike up an easy friendship that soon grows to be more. But when the two finally meet in person something seems wrong. Has this really been the same Shiro that Lance has been texting?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is based off a personal experience I had that did not turn out well, but these dorks deserve to be happy.  
> I'm gonna be writing some of the songs Voltron sings, so I'll link those eventually.  
> I'll update once a week!

July 1, 10:56 am  
Unknown number: How are you doing?

Lance: I'm good! I was lucky and got off with only moderate burns. I'll be fully healed within 2 weeks. Ish. maybe more

Lance: who is this? I don't recognize the number

Unknown number: Quiznak I’m so sorry, that sounds super painful... I'm the idiot that hit you with the firework, we spoke briefly on the way to the hospital and you gave me your number while you were on pain meds. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll pay for your hospital bill, and any money you lose for not being able to work.

Lance: wait, YOU'RE YOU'RE THAT WASN'T A DREAM I ACTUALLY MET YOU OH MY GOD THATS SO EMBARRASSING I’M SO SORRY FOR HITTING ON YOU

Unknown number: Don't be embarrassed, I was flattered! You're very funny while high.  
I already paid the hospital bill, but you should give me your bank account so I can wire you money, or write you a check or something for your missed days.

Lance: sorry, I'm still freaking out that I’m texting you. I've had a Voltron poster on my wall since I was 14  
normally I would totally refuse money, but I'm not gonna lie I'm gonna need it since I won't be able to teach surf lessons for 2 weeks. Lemme hook you up  
*Lance sends his information*  
*Lance updates the contact to✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*

Lance: also,why did you hit me with a firework? How did that happen?

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: I was being a goddamn fool and I wanted to see if I could make it look like I was casting a spell like in Harry Potter… I didn’t mean to Avada Kedavra you.

Lance: OH MY GOSH THAT’S SO STUPID IM DYING OH MY GOD HARRY POTTER 

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Harry Potter is a masterpiece of literature?

Lance: KIJALHKHAKJNSG;LNKA;LNNANFZDGHSIOL IM DEAD. I DIED FOR HARRY POTTER

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: I'm truly, TRULY sorry, how can I make it up to you? I'd be happy to get you VIP tickets to any of our shows.

Lance: dude really? that's so awesome thank you so much!!!!!

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: It's the least I can do.  
Do you have a favorite song or album by us? I can get you a signed copy.

Lance: oh man, so many. I gotta be honest, your earlier stuff was the best

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: So you don't like our new music? What don't you like?

Lance: your oldest stuff felt more genuine and honest, like you actually believed in what you were singing about. Now it feels like you're singing because you are expected to

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*:Honestly that's fair. Part of it is because the things we want to talk sing about don't sell well.  
So we're just trying to give people what they want.

Lance: but I want you  
I love that genuine emotion and stories Vo have. Right now the latest album just sounds so cookie cutter and studio recorded. it's too perfect, but I liked your imperfections, I like the way your voice has a little bit of a rasp in it and how the bass twangs a little

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆* : Wow you’ve thought a lot about this. A lot of people think we sound more well organized and professional now, but I do miss the days of improv

Lance: you were improv-ing??????  
like you improv-ed entire songs or just verses???

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Depends which ones, in our first album, Not So Close, we had 2 songs that were spur-of-the-moment improvised and 3 other songs where we randomly changed the words to some of the verses. It was loads of fun recording them, since Hunk kept making up lyrics about gastrointestinal juices, and Keith kept bringing aliens and cryptids into it.

Lance: Omg that sounds amazing  
what songs???  
I need to know!!

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Lets see, White Castle, and It’s a Rocketship were total improv, Stars in the Sky, 5 Lions, and Attack on Planet Earth were half and half, ish.

Lance: oh my god youre literally gods how tf did you improv white castle???  
That's like the most lyrically profound and culturally jarring of them all!!  
It takes people forever to memorize the words???  
Oh my god.  
Holy crow.  
Holy crow  
Holy crow

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Haha I honestly don't know how Keith and Hunk did it, I had the easy part. I pretty much dug into my bass and held on tight.

Lance: stars in the sky is probably my favorite song by Voltron, it inspired me to learn guitar

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: You're a musician?  
What's your style?

Lance: I play acoustic, soft rock, idk I do what feels right.  
I play classical almost?  
I like incorporating the picking style into more modern songs and making them sound like the gypsy kings  
you should hear me play despacito I am FIRE.  
I also play trumpet so I'm basically a one man mariachi band. I mean if I were mexican, which I'm not. I'm cuban tho so that's close

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Acoustic is classic, I don't get to play it enough It always sends a shiver of frisson down my spine. (When played well).  
There is nothing like the fear you feel when you realize a mariachi band is about to play on a subway.

July 2, 9:07 am  
Lance: I’m convinced that guitar will never die out. We’ll continue to play it thousands of years from now  
Is this from personal experience?

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: It has survived for thousands of years already, in some form. Do you think in 10000 years we won’t even use it anymore but just have electronic synthesizers do all the work?  
And yes, I have felt true fear. I’ve been in too many cities.

Lance: In 10000 years aliens will have invaded and taken over all our culture so i don’t think that’s gonna be the most relevant of tragedies

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: What makes you think WE aren't the aliens who invaded and introduced the guitar?

Lance: :OOOOOOO  
DUDE  
DOES THAT MAKE YOU THE LEADER OF THE ALIENS

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: ;) I’m the queen. 

Lance: i bow to you

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: As is your rightful place.

Lance: is it CUZ IM CUBAN?  
RACISM

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: oagjkfvjk quiznak no!!!!!  
I’M POC TOO NO  
NO

Lance: lmao nah dude i'm messing with you

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: You nearly gave me aneurysm.

Lance: maybe later ;)

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: *eye roll emoji*

 

12:33pm  
Lance: i have an idea

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: I’ve known you for 3 days but why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Lance: so i’ve made a big impression on you??? ;)))))))

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: I PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL BY SHOOTING YOU WITH A FIREWORK.

Lance: maybe ‘i put you in the hospital by shooting you with a firework’ can be our always

1:01pm  
✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Sorry I didn’t respond, I was too busy laughing

Lance: * sends gif of Wake Me Up Inside*

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: What was your idea?

Lance: what if you wrote a song about me?

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: About you getting hit with a firework??

Lance: it’d be lit

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: -_-

Lance: aw come on

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: I do suppose it’s only fair.

Lance: It could go like “ you’re dynamite, bright enough to fight the night, sent to the ER for what you did to our hearts”

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Wow, that’s actually quite good. You write songs too?

Lance: *blushing emoji*  
I can’t believe you complimented me you just made my year

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: If a compliment makes your whole year, I think a song should make your decade. I’ll do it.

Lance: Really?????!!!!!!!  
Omg you are so kind and generous  
Thank you so much!!!!!!!

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: It’s the least I could do. 

Lance: trying to avoid a lawsuit eh?

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: I mean…if paying reparations and being a decent human being doubles as avoiding a lawsuit, I suppose?

Lance: lol don’t worry im not gonna sue you  
I know it was an accident and I can tell you feel bad. You’re helping a lot, I can’t thank you enough

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Oh thank God. Of course I want to do the right thing but we also can’t afford a lawsuit and the bad rep. WE have a lot riding on our upcoming album.

Lance: I getchu, you’re a business ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: We have to provide for ourselves and our kids somehow.

Lance: wait you guys have kids???

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Not our own but we support 3 group homes; Several of us grew up in group homes so we know how awful they are.

Lance: … you're officially my hero. Listen I gtg to bed, but I'll text you later?

✧☆ MOTHER FUCKING SHIRO☆*: Of course. Goodnight

Lance: *kissy emoji*  
*Lance changes contact name to sHERO*  



	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep stuff, tattoos, and families. Trigger warnings for mentions of earthquakes, possible cat death, and losing parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Lance as my great nephew, and his experiences in Cuba are based off my experiences in Chile. Sorry if i got anything wrong about Cuba, si hay algo que quieres en el fic debes mandarme un mensaje. Cuba is due for a category 7 earthquake sometime in the future

July 3rd, 12:22 pm  
Lance: have u ever written a song to win a date with someone?

sHERO: Usually I'm too shy to tell someone a song is about them, so no.

1:13 pm  
Lance: so I’m gonna be your first song confession aww  
there's this super hot girl who comes to the beach every summer and surfs in competitions. She’s amazing, sweet, and I want to ask her out. Would serenading her be too cheesy?

sHERO: YOU asked ME for the song!  
If it was me I'd be pretty overwhelmed. You might not want to put her on the spot like that.

Lance: you gotta point. About both things. ( jk just keep denying your feelings all you want,I know how it really is ;) )  
there’s this bar by the surf shop that she likes, and I do open mic night at, I think i’ll perform the song for her, find her afterward in the crowd and ask her out. Then she’ll be all impressed

sHERO: (Whatever you say, Lance)  
That sounds like a pretty good plan.  
I love live music. There’s nothing like performing for a crowd.

Lance: What was your favorite concert to perform?

4:20pm  
sHERO: Mexico City 2013 or Red Rocks Colorado 2016. Mexicans are so fun to play for, they get so into the music, and Red Rocks is just a stunning venue. We got to hike, ski, ATV, and zipline at a Estes Park afterwards. I realized I might be a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

Lance: bruh the white side of my family all lives in colorado, i actually got a tattoo done by a dude in estes park

sHERO: What a coincidence! I had a tattoo done in Estes Park as well, I went to a shop called Elevated Tattoo and got a blue lion. We all got tattoos of lions actually, each a different color. I actually got the idea from a cute guy I saw there that had just gotten a lion.

Lance: Holy shit. You copied my tattoo.

sHERO: THAT WAS YOU??? You’re joking, right?

*Lance sends a photo of his right calf*

sHERO: Holy Quiznak I stole your tattoo.  
Well I didn’t steal it but I was inspired by it, and it already meant something to all of us.

Lance: YOU STOLE MY TATTOO  
DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS  
THIS MEANS NOT ONLY HAVE WE’VE SEEN EACH OTHER BEFORE BUT I WAS IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU AND DIDNT I DIDNT NOTICE. HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE EVERYTIME I GO TO A PUBLIC PLACE I LOOK FOR FAMOUS PEOPLE EVER SINCE THAT TIME I MET JOHN MCCAIN AT THE AIRPORT  
THIS MEANS WE HAVE MATCHING TATTOOS  
YOU AND I HAVE MATCHING TATTOOS  
I HAVE A MATCHING TATTOO WITH ALL OF VOLTRON HOLY SHIT

5:23pm  
Lance: sorry is that weird? thats probably really weird you didn't need to hear that, and the last thing you need to deal with another crazy fan, I'm sorry

sHERO: Yes you are an avid fan, but we love and appreciate our fans, you guys got us to where we are today. I don’t feel like you’re talking to me just to get to the band or our money, even though I am paying your bills for the next 2 weeks. And it was me who decided to get the tattoo, you weren’t copying me or being creepy. 

7:39 pm  
Lance: Why are you still talking to me? I’m not going to sue you, you’re not obligated to respond, i’m just an idiot that was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

7:42pm  
sHERO: Do you not want me to respond? I like talking to you…I think you like talking to me too, regardless of me being famous. Can we just be ourselves? I’m just me, and you’re just you, and we like talking to each other. I’ll understand if you don’t feel comfortable talking to me, but the universe knows I could use something normal in my life right now, and talking to you makes me feel human again.

7:53pm  
Lance: shit, i’m not trying to make you feel bad, because you’re awesome and if you’re going through something i’ll be there for you, even though we don’t know each other very well. I was just worried i’d make YOU uncomfortable, or creep you out. I’ll agree to just be me, but i’ll warn you, it’s kind of disappointing…

sHERO: I’ll tell you if anything you say goes too far or makes me uncomfortable, and you can do the same. And if anything, I would be the disappointment, they alway say don’t meet your idols. So we’re even.

Lance: why is it so easy to talk things out with you than someone i’m in a relationship with? that was pretty painless. yes of course i’ll be me if you be you. friends?

*Lance changes contact name to Shiro*

Shiro: Friends :)

Lance: I hope you do realize you have signed yourself up for a life of me randomly texting you existential questions, puns, and pics of cute dudes’ asses

Shiro: I look forward to it.  
By the way, the lioness is my favorite tattoo. What's the story behind yours?

Lance: so I grew up in cuba right? when i was like 12 we moved to florida, but cuba is still home. There’s a lot of stray cats in cuba, people got them as pets then let them go when they couldn’t or didn’t want to take take of them anymore. but the thing with cats is that they were never domesticated, they came and gave us their love on their own. so i have a lot of really great memories feeding and petting the stray cats, there was one that was so black it looked blue that i took care of for years. It was like she was taking care of me tho sometimes, because she always just seemed to know when something was wrong, like when i was feeling down she’d wait out my window and i’d let her in. she actually saved me and my family’s life, because when there was that huge earthquake years back she was in my room and freaking out. my mom had seen cats act like that before right before a natural disaster, so she loaded us all out of the house and boom, minutes later there was an earthquake, and had we been in the house we would have been crushed. after that we moved to florida because it was less expensive to move rather than fix the house, so i never saw her again, but the tattoo is my way of remembering blue and the fact that it’s okay to be kind, to be wild, to go crazy, but always to save people

8:20 pm  
Shiro: That’s an incredible story, I can’t believe that happened to you. I’m glad you all are okay. I remember reading about the quake on the news, it looked really bad, so Blue really did save your life. I love the meaning you have behind the tattoo, it makes me look at mine differently now. Can I tell the rest of the band the story? They’re going to be so excited that I found you! Then they’re going to smack me for hitting you with a firework. Then they’re going to make fun of me for hitting you with a firework. 

Lance: lol yeah man whats up with that? the first time i meet you you steal my tattoo the second time you avada kedavra’d me. whats gonna happen the third time, you throw me in a wormhole? 

Shiro: I feel so bad. It was honestly terrifying when I hit you, I thought you were going to die, and when you went in shock it was just… I know I’m not supposed to make it about me, since you were/are in a lot of pain, but the look on your face and just everything is not something I’m going to forget anytime soon. I’m so glad my dream of going to med school never became a thing because I couldn’t be able to do it.

Lance: I feel like that could’ve been a fluke tho, I’ve heard a lot of med students get queasy.

Shiro: My mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer, so they would’ve loved for me to have gone into that.  
But they’re happy that I’m successful and supported me through getting me music lessons and buying me a guitar, so I’m not ungrateful or anything, they are wonderful.

Lance: I hardly ever get to see my dad. he’s an army doctor and has to travel around a lot. my mom is a writer who wrote enough novels to support us, so he goes on tours and we stay in florida. It would be pretty difficult to bring all 5 kids with him

Shiro: Would I know any of your mom's books?

Lance: maybe, have you ever heard of "Layers of Sunset" or "Fast Cars, Blurred Lines"?

Shiro: I think Hunk has a copy of Fast Cars, I can't believe all these connections I have to you.

Lance: I'm not surprised he has it, it's really popular. Mami is the best I praise her mad skillz every day

Shiro: When I tell Hunk this he's gonna ask for your mom's signature.

Lance: aww does that mean you talk about meeeee

Shiro: Your mother is a famous author, of course I’m going to mention that.

Lance: avoiding the question I see (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

Shiro: I'm not avoiding the question, I'm stating a fact.

Lance: whatever  
I know the truth

Shiro: Mhmm.

Lance: why do you do that, put periods after every sentence? no one does that but you

Shiro: What's wrong with proper syntax?

Lance: I feel like you're always serious, or mad at me when I see the period. I live in fear of the period

Shiro: Way to be misogynistic.

Lance: not that kind of period

Shiro: I guess I just am used to being proper. I'm not mad or anything.

Lance: ok phew

Lance: btw what does your tattoo look like?

Shiro: A lioness standing proud in a field of my favorite flowers, lilies. My biological parents died when I was little and my earliest memories are of my dad taking me hiking to this meadow of lilies, he called them juniberries. So the lion is my way of remembering them. 

Lance: I'm sorry to hear that they passed away. That's an awesome reason to a tattoo tho

Shiro: I miss them sometimes, but I love my adoptive parents, and with Voltron I have all the family I need.

Lance: Awww you all are a pride of lions, you know that’? Y’all got the tattoos to prove it too

Shiro: Keith’s has a rainbow in the background too, so there’s a lot of pride going on  
Quiznak I wasn’t supposed to tell you that please forget it.

Lance: it’s cool, i’m bi so i’m not a homophobe or anything. But of course i’ll respect his privacy and not tell anyone, you have my word

Shiro: Thank you, Lance, that means a lot.

Lance: no problem, it’s not my place to out someone who doesn’t want to be outed. I know how that sucks.

Shiro: Did something like that happen to you?

Lance: yeah actually. when i was 16 somebody overheard me telling a friend I’d bang jeff goldblum, and then when they saw me with my girlfriend they blurted out ‘Aren’t you gay?’ and I told them no, but then they loudly recounted how i said i had had a crush on Jeff Goldblum since i was 7, and i had to admit i was bi. the horror on my now ex girlfriend's face is not something i’ll forget anytime soon. so yeah, I won’t out keith

Shiro: Oh my goodness I’m so sorry that happened, are you okay?

Lance: lol that was years ago, I’m alright now but i wasn’t then. I kinda threw myself into music to try and deal with the heartbreak, and I created some music I’m really proud of, so i learned and grew. I don’t regret it happening, even though it sucked. It helped me gain confidence in my music

Shiro : Can I hear some of your music?

Lance: PShhhh nahhhh you don’t wanna hear my noise

Shiro: I’ll be the judge of that. Come on, you’ve listened to my music.

Lance: That’s not the same and you know it

Shiro: Why is it different? We’re both musicians, both our music is valid whether we have a record deal or not. We’re just people.

Lance: I guess that’s true, I know we just had a conversation about you is just you and me is just me, but I’m nervous to play my songs for people in general. they’re a huge part of me that i don’t usually show. I feel like my songs are so different from what people normally expect out of me that they can’t accept it. do you ever feel like you’re trapped in who you are? like people have seen you as one thing for so long, that you start to believe that you can only be one thing, even though you know you’re full of colors, not just one shade that you normally wear. acting like a goofball has become my color, and it feels like i can’t escape that, and some part of me is so used to the attention and normalcy from that that it feels impossible to show people my deep side, or how sincere i can be. or thats how I feel at least. sorry, I'm rambling.

Shiro: Music really is like bearing your soul. I totally understand where you’re coming from, feeling like your life and who you are is a cage. Since I’m a public figure it feels like I constantly have to be representing the band and myself and my country and all these other things and I can hardly ever take the time to just be me. No putting on a face or being the mature one, just letting myself goof off. But then I let my hair down and shoot a poor guy with a firework.

Lance: I’m the goofball that wants to be taken seriously and you’re the mom friend that wants to be a goofball. what sort of shakespearean shit is this? 

Shiro: This certainly feels like a situation out of one of his plays. Have you heard that he might’ve been bi, bi the way?

Lance: ah! I see what you did there! and yes, when i realized i was queer i searched up every single thing to validate me. I am validated through shakespeare and his dick jokes.

Shiro: But going back to you and your music (which I still want to hear, don’t think I didn’t notice how you sidestepped that), something I’ve learned is that being able to beautifully and honestly express yourself is something so rare and valuable. Don’t be so afraid to be vulnerable, it actually makes you stronger.

Lance: didn’t antoni from queer eye say something like that?

sHERO: Omg you watch Queer Eye??

Lance: heckyeah thats like my favorite show. I wanna jump antoni’s bones.  
or karamo’s but i feel like he’s wayyy out of my league lol

Shiro: I’m in love with Karamo. Karamo is out of everyone’s league in physical attractiveness, he’s perfect, it is science, look at his symmetry, but I feel like inwardly he’s a huge dork.

Lance: right??? I tell myself all the attractive people are dorks and idiots so it makes it easier for me to talk to them

Shiro: So you’re saying you’re attractive?

11:52pm  
Lance: yOU CANT JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT YOULL KILL ME

Shiro: No, don’t die, we definitley can’t take that bad publicity.

Lance: this is a really weird anti suicide hotline thing you gays are running  
*guys*  
same thing

Shiro: *facepalm*  
I mean you’re not wrong  
And it’s called diplomacy.

Lance i diplomacy that coming

Shiro: What?

Lance: it’s a pun? and an avengers reference?  
I diplomacy/////did not see that coming?

Shiro: I think you should stick to song writing.

Lance: Wow, rude.

Shiro: I’ve got to get up at 7 to do a recording session with the band, but goodnight! Sleep well.

Lance: no prob, have fun! dream about writing a song about me ;)

Shiro: Goodnight. We’ll see :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to include Voltron's chats in the next chapter, and I have written the bare bones of the song for Lance. Stay tuned! also I'm writing half of this on my phone so there might be typos, whoops


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!Voltron texts!!! And we learn there's been a misunderstanding with who Lance thinks he's texting

New Conversation  
July 4th, 7:00 am  
Hunk: Wake up princess, we’re recording

Allura: im pu

Hunk: Lol you’re poo? You’re definitely not up

7:14  
Allura: Sorry, I don’t think I was fully conscious writing that.

Hunk: You’re usually the last one to go to bed and the first one up. How much sleep did you get last night?

Allura: Around 1? 

Hunk: *gasp* YOU WENT TO BED EARLY????  
AND YOU’RE STILL TIRED?

7:25 am  
Allura: I woke up on the wrong end of my R.E.M. thanks to a text somebody sent.

Hunk: C’mon bae it’s our thing, usually you’re the one sending out a million group texts that scares the shit out of us

You’re like our alarm

Allura: Speaking of alarms, it’s 7:30, when is Shiro picking us up?

Hunk: 7:45, you ready?

Allura: Always, is Pidge ready to go?

Hunk: Lemme just get some eggs and toast in her and she’ll be golden

Allura: Wonderful, I have a new song idea I’m anxious to share with you all.

Hunk: Can’t wait to hear it

 

New Conversation  
8:47  
Shiro: Allura? Are you doing ok in the bathroom?  
Not to be weird  
We’re just worried about you since you ran off once we stepped into the studio.

Allura: I’m fine, I just… Had an uncomfortable flashback. I’m okay now, I just needed to calm myself down. I’m so sorry for abandoning you all like that.

Shiro: It’s perfectly fine, I know the past few days have been a train wreck, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Take all the time you need.

Allura: I just...I’m angry that I let him get to me like this! That I let him in and that now one of the most precious parts of my life has to be tainted by remembering him in that studio, pretending to be in love with me, I just…  
Couldn’t take it. I’ll be back soon, I promise.

Shiro: We’re going to get through this together, as a team. We’re here for you, Allura. 

Allura: Thank you, Shiro. I’m excited to share a song I’m working on, so I’m not going to bail. I’ll be out in 2 minutes.

Shiro: See you then

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
11:11 am

Lance: It’s 11:11! Make a wish!

Shiro: Who’s going to grant the wish?

Lance: the cosmos

Shiro: How do the cosmos know what time it is? 

Lance: They’re the cosmos, they ARE time

Shiro: I don’t think the cosmos run on a number system, and if they did, then what time zone would they grant the wish for? 

Lance: of course that’s how it works, this is america, the cosmos follow eastern time. Only america is relevant in the world, in the goddamn universe. No other countries exist, there is only ‘muricah. the SUN ONLY SHINES on the U.S. THe sun IS the U.S. so any time ‘muricah says it is it is. Now what is your fucking wish

Shiro: I swear to God.

Lance: * sends picture of an American flag with an eagle on it*  
Bitch i is God

Shiro: I’m an atheist.

Lance: well fuck you i don’t believe in you either!  
And now it’s 11:14, you made me miss my wish!

Shiro: It’s 11:11 literally twice a day and in a different time zone it is 11:11. And how come the cosmos don’t use the 24 hour time like the rest of the world?

Lance: you still made me miss my morning 11:11 wish, i could have ended world hunger, and time zones are all an hour apart from each other.

Shiro: I feel like since it’s 11: 11 it would only alleviate the hunger of 1,111 people

Lance: then i’m gonna have to wish for it 6,300,631 times

Shiro: You would only be able to wish for it 182,500 times before you died.

Lance: That’s why I’m TRYING TO MAKE PEOPLE WISH WITH ME, GOD  
I need to get 1,111 people to wish with me, so then we each only have to wish 164.26 times

Shiro: How do you make .26 of a wish?

Lance: those are the wishes cats wish

Shiro: So cats are second class citizens now? Or are you counting our tattoos.

Lance: Cats only care enough to give .26 of a wish. 

Shiro: Honestly you have a point.

 

New Conversation:  
Keith (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿): Sooo  
This guy you’re writing the song about  
You seem pretty close to him

Allura: Lance asked me to do it. As a favor. For putting him in the hospital.

Keith(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿): uh-huh, yeah, you’ve had hundreds of people ask you to write songs about them, you almost never do it. What makes this guy special?

Allura: He is honest, and real, and incredibly engaging.

Keith(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿): I just looked at your phone and the last text he sent was ‘ cats only care enough to give .26 of a wish. What the fuck are you guys talking about?

Allura: Why are you criticizing my choice of friends?  
You know what don’t answer that, I totally know what you’re going to say. 

Keith (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿): I‘m totally all for you having friends, but this song???  
It feels like it’s not the kind of song you write a guy you met 5 days ago  
Is he a rebound?

Allura: He’s not a rebound, there’s nothing even going on. We’re friends. And I like talking to him, he makes me laugh.

Keith(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿): I saw you snort your yogurt up your nose so I believe that too

Allura: You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine.

Keith (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿): I wanna be there when you meet him again. And I know you’re gonna meet up with him eventually.We must vet him

Allura: You know, I would be offended if I didn’t know this is because you care about me and don’t want to see me hurt, but this means I can make fun of that time you sent me a “meme” but was just edited furry porn

Keith (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿): THAT WAS MISTAKE AND I WAS AN INNOCENT CHILD I CANT CONTROL WHAT MEMES THE INTERNET PRODUCES I DIDN’T KNOW

Allura: I’m forever going to remember that. I accept you for who you are Keith. Even if you are a furry. You’re still my brother.

Keith(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿): SHUT UP  
I’M NOT A FURRY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk: Is Allura roasting you about being a furry?

Keith what the shit, how did you know what she was doing?

Hunk: Your face turns purple when she teases you about it. I don’t think anything else gets you flustered like that.  
I support you and your furry tendencies tho, Keith

Keith:I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD  
I’m not a goddamn furry.

Hunk: Mhmm

Keith:*sends knife emoji*  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

5:50 pm  
Shiro: Do you have any plans for the 4th of July?

Lance: steal clear of people with fireworks. sparklers are permissible but they’re on thin fucking ice

Shiro: How’s your burn?

Lance: the pain meds the hospital gave me ran out yesterday so i feel like I have the worst sunburn of my life. I can literally feel the heat seeping out of my back. I could fry an egg on myself, and that’s saying something, since i was smokin hot to begin with

Shiro: That sounds super painful...Maybe you can look forward to having a cool scar? Or put another tattoo over it?

Lance: chicks do dig scars, scars are cool. they show where you were hurt but you overcame 

 

9:31  
Shiro: You like thinking deep things, don’t you?

Lance: sorry, i’m not trying to be stuck up or anything

Shiro: No it’s okay, I like to think about deep stuff too. I actually have twin scars on my cheeks from where I got in a fight with somebody with a ring. What do you think of stretch marks?

Lance: I think they’re cute, they’re like scars too, they show how you grew and changed and became who you are today. you ever feel like you’re bigger on the inside?

Shiro: Like the TARDIS?

Lance: you’re like my favorite person, you know that? Im so happy you caught that reference. but yeah, our souls are so big in our body that we get stretch marks from them trying to burst out

Shiro: That would be a beautiful imagery had it not sounded like our souls want to commit suicide. 

Lance: no to suicide, yes to exploring the world and becoming gods 

Shiro:I can jive with that. Sometimes I feel like I'm full of magic and one with the universe.. Like when I'm performing for a crowd or writing late at night. I stay up til all hours, and when you're that sleep deprived it’s like the world belongs to you and you are alone with the night but at the same time you realize all the people asleep and dreaming.

Lance: There’s been a part of me that has always wanted to be one with the stars. I was obsessed with Star Wars when I was 13, I had a poster of Episode 5 in my room. I used to wanna be one of those fighter pilots

Shiro: What changed?

Lance: i went on a carnival ride and kind of may have accidentally broken it and sent 3 people to the hospital

Shiro: WHAT  
DID  
YOU  
DO

Lance: i mayyyy have… messed with the controls to make it go faster? then some screws came loose and people that hadn’t fastened their seatbelts got flown out of the ride, then the ride may or may not have completely fallen off its axis???  
i take no responsibility

Shiro: Oh my god. Oh my god. What the quiznak were you thinking?

Lance: gotta go fast?  
It wasn’t my fault it came off the axis, the ride wasn’t properly secured…  
I just  
Sped it up..

Shiro: How are you not in jail?

Lance: hahaha uh so someone saw me do it but they were the same person that was responsible for maintaining the ride so it looked like they were trying to shift the blame onto a 15 year old kid  
but after that, and after that time when i accidentally hit a mercedes with my mom’s car, i decided that me and fast things didn’t combine well

Shiro: No shit, Sherlock.

Lance: hey!  
you know what imma blame you since i had one of your songs stuck in my head when i did it so every reckless decision i’ve ever made or car accident is because of you  
Own up to what you’ve done

Shiro: It’s not my fault you’re an adrenaline junkie. I wash my hands of this.

Lance: high key tho my mom doesn’t want me talking to you because she’s worried you’ll try to get me to try cocaine

Shiro: Why on Earth would she think that?????

Lance: you know, cuz you’re a rockstar? the music industry and the fast life and stuff?  
I of course told her you’d never do such a thing, you never even leave the periods off at the end of your sentences  
you know, despite being in a punk rock band I feel like you don’t have a single rebellious bone in your body

Shiro: I’m plenty rebellious, I just rebel through more passive aggressive and tactful means. I’m the diplomat of the group, Keith is the hot headed punk who will punch you, and Pidge is probably the most badass of us all. She ran away from home in Italy at FOURTEEN, made a fake ID, and impersonated her brother for 2 years to make it in the music industry. We picked her up along the way because she was Hunk’s roommate. And because she knows a soundboard inside out and backwards, she’s amazing.

Lance: Damn, she really is a badass. 

Shiro: I’ll tell her you said that.  
Speaking of talking to Pidge, I’ve got to go, the gang is waiting for me to start lighting sparklers, even though most of us aren't even American? I don't know, but it'll be pretty. I’ll text you later?

Lance: Of course, tell her ya boi Lance says hi :) And don't set anyone on fire;)  
Goodnight~

Shiro: Goodnight. I'll try my very best not to :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will all meet 3-5 chapters from now, and I'll be posting links to 2 songs next week. Did any of y'all get the Lotor hint?I'll explain what happened next chapter.  
> BTW look up Fitz and the Tantrums, their lead singers look like Shiro and Allura  
> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ass, Lotor is mentioned in this one, Lance shares a song with Allura and gives her advice on writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lance is texting Allura not Shiro. Shiro carried him to the van that took him to the hospital, but he was in so much shock that he mixed up Shiro and Allura. Things will get complicated when they finally meet up, but don't worry :)

July 5  
5:50 pm  
Shiro: So how did it ever go with that Nyma girl? Have you asked her out yet?

Lance: I heard she tied a dude a tree stole his wallet and that's not something I wanna get involved in  
also  
you remembered her name?

Shiro: Damn, you dodged a bullet.  
I might have scrolled up through our texts to get it right. My thumbs are tired, we have a LOT of texts.

Lance: i took gymnastics for 4 years to be able to dodge bullets. i was gonna be a cool stealth ninja

Aww, getting nostalgic already?

Shiro: I have our first text printed and framed, the other ones have been turned into pellets for my mice to eat.

Lance: you’re a fucking weirdo lmao

6:23pm  
Shiro: I used to have this silk ribbon on a stick I would twirl around when I was little. I thought I was going to become a kung fu ballet master with it.

Lance: I’d buy tickets to see your show

Shiro: You'd buy tickets see any of my shows

Lance: well you're not wrong

Shiro: Aww  
When am can I hear your music?

Lance: you're still stuck on that? Damn

Shiro:Yes! Let me hear some.

Lance: alright, you want depressing, bittersweet, or hopeful?

Shiro: Whichever you like best  
*Lance sends a link

Lance: this is called “This Is Not the End.” I wrote it last time I was visiting cuba. 

Shiro:I feel like I've known this song forever, that it’s always existed and you were the one that found it. It feels like it’s always been a part of me almost. It’s beautiful. The friend that you wrote it for must be very lucky to have you.

Lance: you are LITerally gonna be the death of me, that is so sweet and my face is so red. Oh my gosh. Thank you so much. You are so sweet.

i wrote it for my best friend in cuba, i don’t get to see him very often anymore but we still stay in touch. he was also my official bisexual awakening, and i lowkey might have had what i now realize was a huge crush on him for years? Nothing came of it, but i know he and i will always be there for each other.

Shiro: It’s a good song! You should pursue songwriting as much as you can, I have a feeling you’ll go far.

Lance: asasdfjhdsghksdflhjl;k;ljfkadk;fga;dkjgksldflkglhg  
I am truly honored to have you say that to me, on so many levels.

Shiro: You’re welcome. I’m honored that you trusted me with your song. 

Lance: of course! sorry i was being so shy about it earlier, it’s just, i didn’t want you to be disappointed or un impressed or anything

Shiro: You’re not a disappointment at all.

Lance: Oh thank god

Shiro: You really care what people think of you, don’t you?

Lance: i mean yeah, usually i can just put on a smile and some easy bravado will get me through social anxiety, but since you’re someone i care about it’s a lil more nerve wracking

Shiro: Aww, I think? I care about you too

Lance: Yay mutual caring!!

Shiro: Yay!!

 

11:11 pm  
Lance: We’re gonna try this again. It’s 11:11 make a wish

Shiro: What do you wish for?

Lance: I wish I could sleep on my back. And not be in pain, like, at all. Other than talking to you, the past few days have been hell ngl. You’d be surprised how many regular activities involve using your back

Shiro: That sounds like agony. I’m so sorry:(

Lance: nah, don’t be  
What's the worst injury you've ever had?

Shiro: Emotional or physical?

Lance: if youre asking that i’m worried. Did something happen?

Shiro: Are you familiar with the band The Galra?

Lance: yeah?

Shiro: Well, I was dating their lead singer, Lotor, for the past 4 months. I just found out he was trying to steal our songs and sabotage us, so that entire relationship was a lie. I found him downloading our new music onto a hard drive and when I confronted him he admitted to it. That was a little over a week ago. That’s why I was there at the park that night I hit you, the gang was trying to cheer me up.

Lance: No he did not, that fucker. Youre kidding right?

Shiro: I wish I were. I wish I were.

Lance: i am so so sorry. Damn that’s cold! What kind of psychopath would lead you on and betray you like that?????!!

Shiro: I just feel like a fool because I should’ve seen it coming. Hunk definitely did, everybody was warning me about him, but was too infatuated with him to see it. I kept making excuses for all his creepy behavior… i just really feel stupid  
Lance:at least you erred on the side of love? Its better to make mistakes in the name of love instead of hate, at least you added love to the world and made yourself a better person.  
i don’t think i’ve ever been in love.

Shiro: Being in love is the worst it turns you into an idiot, 10/10 would not recommend.

Lance: now at least you can right a bunch of songs about him and they’ll be a big hit and can stick it to that asshole

Shiro: I don’t want anything to do with him anymore! I don’t even want to give him the satisfaction of hurting me, much less publicity for it. So now we have only 3 tracks that are salvageable and have nothing to do with him, and we are supposed to release our next album in 2 months. We are quiznaking screwed.

Lance: I wanna punch lotor. I always did get an uncomfortable feeling when i heard him sing. now i know why  
what are you gonna do about the songs? 

Shiro: I’ve been trying to find inspiration, and have come up with 2 new songs, but that’s not enough, we need at least 10 for the album. And Keith is away half the time, so we don’t get much opportunity to brainstorm and create together as a group.

Lance: maybe I can help?  
I know I’m not a professional or anything, but i have been writing songs for about 5 years now, so i have some experience with writers block, and my mom’s a writer so i have her advice. 

Shiro: At this point I’m open to any advice you can give me.

Lance:Go find a dictionary, some headphones, and a wifi connection, I can show you some of my basic stuff, if that’s alright with you.

Shiro: It’s very alright with me. I don’t have a physical dictionary, but I can use an online one.

Lance: Sweet. are you having more trouble with the words or the music?

Shiro: Words I guess, but melody helps me move them along as well. Pidge and Hunk are good at making a melody to the lyrics they’re given, and they are the master track makers.

Lance: that works well with this exercise then. wait, where are you? It’s like 11:45 here I don’t wanna keep you up too late

Shiro: I’m in Miami, and I usually go to bed around 3 am so the night is still young. I’m in the studio so I’m in the perfect place to compose, I was planning on working it out til I made progress.

Lance: i’m in miami too! I guess you’ll have to use the internet as your dictionary. find 3 random words from online dictionaries. 

*Lance sends a link*  
  
Here’s my writing playlist, put it on shuffle or something then write exactly what you see or what the music makes you think of. Don’t stop writing until like 4 or 5 songs have passed, then read what you wrote.

another of my mom’s exercises is to randomly search the dictionary for3 words to incorporate them all into a poem

look up classic songs that love are polar. find your favorite phrase, whether musical or lyrical, and expound upon it. 

those should get your creative juices flowing, and if you don't come up with anything you like, it’ll will still help feel capable and motivated

Shiro: Usually I work out, go shopping, or visit the pet store for inspiration and motivation, so thank you for your exercises, I went to the pet store so many times I almost bought another mouse, so thank you from saving me from amassing an army of mice.. I’m gonna try this out right now. Do you want to do it with me? We could race to see who can write a song first.

Lance: what, i’ll write you a song and you’ll write me a song? I am so down. Actually,,,,,

Shiro: What? What‘s wrong, do you not want to do it? It’s fine.

Lance: i’ve already started writing you a song. Or two. about you, not necessarily for you. unless you wanted them to be

Shiro: Are you serious? Wow.

Lance: i’m sorry

Shiro: What are you sorry for, I’m writing a song about you too, remember?

Lance: wait, you’re really doing that????? you wrote a song for me????????

Shiro: Yeah, I am :)

Lance: oh thank god now i don’t feel weird about writing a song for you

Shiro: I guess not. And now we can see who’s song makes the other cry first!

Lance: damn, you have one hell of a competitive streak, im a little bit afraid. I cry easy

Shiro: I am ruthless. You will be weeping on the floor.

Lance: i should not be as turned on by that as i am

Shiro: Lance!

Lance: What? It’s kinky!!

Shiro: I did not need to know that you’re a power bottom today.

Lance: You started it!  
are you blushing? I bet you’re blushing

Shiro: Shut up, you’re blushing.

Lance: damn right i am

Shiro: Oh fuck you

Lance: that’s your job :))))))  
Oh shit that was too creepy forget I said that ahhhhhhhhlsdjfhlhflgka

Shiro: I love watching you talk yourself into a corner, it’s so funny. 

Lance: you mock my pain

Shiro: Life is pain, anyone who tells you differently is selling you something.

Lance: dude youre literally perf

Shiro: You’re welcome.  
I’m going to try your exercises now, if that’s cool with you. You probably have to get to bed.

Lance: gotta get my beauty sleep yo  
I hope you are able to make a breakthrough!!

Shiro: Thank you!! Sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think or if something funky is going on


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW we're getting somewhere! Some major hardcore flirting is going on

July 6  
11:11 am  
Lance: you know what time it is

Shiro: 11:11

Lance: whatcha gonna wish for this time?

Shiro: Whatever you wish for.

Lance: ... i don’t wanna say

Shiro: Laaance.

Lance: it’s embarrassing

Shiro: If you didn’t wish for something creepy or bad to happen to somebody i’m sure it’s fine.

Lance: I wished… i could meet you.  
In person  
sometime  
maybe

Shiro: I’d like to meet you too. In person. Sometime. Maybe.

Lance: Wait really? You actually want to meet up?? Where? When??

Shiro: How about next Tuesday at 11 am at this address?  
* Shiro sent a google maps link*

Lance. Oh my god, oh my god? Oh my god.

Shiro: You okay there?

Lance: NO  
I’m actually gonna meet you, youre real oh my god

Shiro: Is this the hero worshipping thing again? I thought we agreed I would just be me and you would just be you.

Lance: Yeah you’re you, EXACTLY

Shiro: ?

Lance: You are actually perfect. And you exist. And we’re friends, you actually like being friends with me. Someone as kind, intelligent, witty, thoughtful, sarcastic and secretly evil as you actually exists? I’m actually going to meet YOU and that’s crazy

Shiro: I think I’m in love with you.  
( Message not sent. Retry?)

Shiro: How can you say things like that when I’ve literally dreamt about meeting you every day this week ( Message not sent. Retry?)

Shiro: I can’t believe YOU exist. You're forgiving and positive and hilarious and supportive and genuine and intelligent and creative. I know this is just over text and doesn’t feel real, but you’ve made me laugh harder than I have in months, maybe years, you have such a bright soul and I know one day everyone else will see you for how truly precious you are, just as i have seen. If they don’t already.

Shiro: I really want to meet you, so we can see all of each other.

12:21 pm  
Lance: I’m sorry i didn't respond i was too busy screaming into my pillow and blushing furiously i scared the dogs, they came howling up the stair and my sisters are banging on my door asking what’s wrong oh shit my moms here shi

Shiro: I’m dying, good luck explaining why you were screaming into your pillow to your mother.

 

12:33 pm  
Lance: I’m back from a very awkward conversation 10/10 would not recommend. I knew I shouldn’t have come home for veronica’s birthday.  
God that was worse than the time she opened up my google doc of gay porn. That was awful and it’s all your fault and you’re gonna have to pay for my emotional turmoil. What’s that called?  
Pain and Suffering.  
You're gonna pay pain and suffering

Shiro: What did you say to her??? What did she say??  
And that was an ametuer move, keeping your porn on a google doc. Who even does that? Just make a secret tumblr blog like the rest of us.

Lance: LMAOOOO  
I explained i was talking to you and she didn't believe me and talked to me about getting counseling for delusions. oh god what if you are in my head?

Shiro: I can assure you I’m not a figment of your imagination. Despite being The Queen (™) of the aliens I'm quite down to earth  
And as far as paying for pain and suffering, how about I buy you dinner?

Lance: now I'm really sure I'm delusional because it sounds like you asked me on a date

Shiro: It could be.

Lance: Are you serious? You’re not just pulling my leg?

Shiro: I enjoy talking to you and want to keep doing that. In person. Over dinner. And your chin is beautiful.

Lance: out of all the features to compliment, you choose my chin?????  
I’ve never been complimented on my chin before, wow

Shiro: It’s a beautiful chin, Kind of like the rest of you.

 

12:47 pm  
Lance: Sorry i had to go scream into my pillow again. This time i think i got the technique right. No dogs were barking, no mothers summoned.

Shiro: You should give a Ted Talk on how to properly have a mental breakdown. Pull out Powerpoint and show our texts on the screen while pointing a laser at it. I will be xpecting you to scream while you do it. Bonus points for a pillow.

Lance: And i’ll show examples of people doing it wrong.

Shiro: Going back to the point, will you come to dinner with me?

Lance: I thought that was obvious. It’s a yes from me  
God help my bisexuality

Shiro: You have been helped.

Lance: wow, humble much?

Shiro: I don’t see you disagreeing.

Lance: Oh my god

Shiro: You called?

Lance: If you’re god does that make me the virgin mary  
ABORT MESSAGE DO NOT REPLY TO THAT  
NOOOOOO I REGRET ALL MY LIFE CHOICES

Shiro: That remains to be seen.

Lance: GODDAMMIT HOLY SHIT STOP GIVING ME HEART ATTACKS

Shiro: Don’t tell me what to do.

Lance: afasdfgakdfkajglfglaj  
Goodbye

Shiro: Jajaja

Lance: im gonna murder you

Shiro: ;) Love you too.

Lance: Seeing those words shouldnt make me stop breathing, i know it’s just a joke

Shiro: Sorry?

Lance: You’re sorry you said it or that you made me stop breathing

Shiro: i just read my text shit shit s  
Uh  
Um

Lance: It’s okay i shouldn’t have overreacted, it was all in good fun

Shiro: I don’t know if what i feel for you is love but i like having you in my life, I like talking to you, I like you. I don’t want to give this up, whatever we have, even if we don’t have a solid idea what this is. Is that alright with you?

Lance: Yes  
Yes that’s more than okay, that’s wonderful, that’s great, god i wish i could give you a hug right now. I give really good hugs btw

Shiro: I’d like that too.  
You look like you’d give fantastic hugs. It’s a good thing I’m really good at receiving hugs.

Lance: we make a good team then

Shiro: Yeah, we do :)


	6. Voltron Wikipedia Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I last updated, I have been distracted writing other fics.  
> Here's something to help explain whats going on

Voltron is an American punk rock band with members from all over the world. Comparable to Fallout Boy, Panic! at The Disco and Green Day, they are well known both in punk and popular culture. Topics they discuss include social issues like racism and class divisions, feminism, abandonment, depression, and finding your own family.  
Voltron was formed in 2009 in the basement of the Gane’s household, consisting of adopted siblings Takashi Shiro Gane, Keith Ko Gane, and Allura Alfor Gane. The group soon welcomed Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson, otherwise known as Katie Holt.  
The group gained mainstream recognition in 2013 with their hit album Save the Universe. They drew attention to themselves with their stirring lyrics and rhythm as well as their seamless integration of electronic sounds into typical punk rock. Their ages also made them stand out At that time Allura was 17, Shiro 21, Keith 18, Hunk 16, and Pidge was 15. Today Allura is 23, Shiro 26, Hunk 22, Keith 24, Pidge is 21.

Instrumentation:  
Lead Singers are Shiro, Keith, and backup Allura  
Bass: Shiro, Allura  
Guitar: Allura, Keith, Hunk  
Synthesizer/ keyboard/ soundboard: Pidge  
Drums: Shiro, Keith

Shiro used to play drums but he lost an arm from an infection he sustained from injuries while in the foster care system. He switched to bass after his amputation, Allura used to play bass, but when Shiro took up bass she switched to guitar. Keith took over drums but used to be a main guitar.  
Allura, Shiro, and Keith were all in group homes and foster care for much of their childhood. Shiro and Keith met in a group home and Shiro became fiercely protective of Keith, and the two looked out for each other. When the Ganes adopted Shiro at age 15 in 2007, Shiro convinced them to adopt Keith too. They adopted Allura a year later in 2008 at age 13. The Ganes provided the trio with music lessons and instruments and they formed their own group in their basement. Hunk Garrett went to the same school as Allura and Keith, and they became fast friends. He joined their band the next year and they played at local bars and restaurants.  
It wasn't until they got musical genius, Pidge, with them and Coran as their manager did they achieve mainstream success.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith had a crush on Shiro when they were young! This will play a big part coming up.  
> Drums= Head  
> Bass and guitar= legs  
> Synth and guitar= arms  
> It all translates to the robot Voltron


End file.
